The invention relates to a threshold circuit for radar video data. Such data in general originates from fixed or moving targets and from various categories of clutter and contains a certain amount of noise. The present invention has for its object to provide a threshold circuit for suppressing the noise, as well as the clutter, extending over a large number of range quants, particularly rain clutter.